


Easily Distracted

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Easily Distracted

Tucking his feet under him for warmth, Harry settled into read the incredibly boring Auror training manual that threatened to put him to sleep every time he picked it up.

Harry's droopy eyes popped open when Severus flicked his wand at the fire and the flames danced higher. 

"Thanks. It was getting cold." Harry grinned and rubbed his arms. "I've been reading for hours."

"Sadly," Severus said as he sat down beside Harry, "it's only been forty-five minutes."

Harry groaned.

"Perhaps a _distraction_ will warm you up."

"Fuck, yeah." Harry straddled Severus's lap, more than willing to be expertly distracted.


End file.
